helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Short Cut
Up-Front Works (Event V) |producer = Tsunku |Chronology1 = S/mileage Singles Chronology |Last1 = Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama 3rd Single (2010) |Next1 = Koi ni Booing Buu! 5th Single (2011) |Chronology2 = Oha Girl Maple with S/mileage Singles Chronology |Last2 = My School March (2010) |Cover2 = }} Short Cut (ショートカット), also spelled Shortcut, is the fourth major label single released by S/mileage. The single was released in 5 edititons: 1 regular and 4 limited editions. All Limited Edition came with a bonus DVDs. All limited editions comes with a different coupling track. The Remix.Ver was released digitally on August 18, 2011. Tracklist CD Tracklist Regular Edition #Short Cut #Otome Pasta ni Kandou (乙女 パスタに感動; The Girl Excited By Pasta) (Tanpopo cover) #Short Cut (Instrumental) Limited Edition A-D #Short Cut #Panya-san no Arubaito (パン屋さんのアルバイト; Part-Time Baker) #Short Cut (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Short Cut (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Short Cut (Image Scene Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Short Cut (salon dream Ver.) Event V #Short Cut (Space Travel Ver.) #Short Cut (Wada Ayaka Close-up Ver.) #Short Cut (Maeda Yuuka Close-up Ver.) #Short Cut (Fukuda Kanon Close-up Ver.) #Short Cut (Ogawa Saki Close-up Ver.) Remix Edition #Short Cut (Remix.Ver) (ショートカット (Remix.Ver)) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki TV Performances *2014.08.02 Tokyo Idol Festival 2014 Concert Performances #Short Cut #*Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live #*Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live #*℃-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~℃ & S Collaboration Daisakusen~ #*S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" #*S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ #*S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert #*S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ - Ikuta Erina, Kudo Haruka, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa and Okai Chisato #*S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ #*S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ #*S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ #Panya-san no Arubaito #*S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" #*S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ #*S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert - 2nd Generation #*S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ Single Information #Short Cut #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #*Vocals: #**Maeda Yuuka, Ogawa Saki (Main Vocals) #**Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon (Minor Vocals) #Otome Pasta ni Kandou #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #*Vocals: #**Fukuda Kanon (Main Vocals) #**Maeda Yuuka, Ogawa Saki (Minor Vocals) #Panya-san no Arubaito #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Vocals: #**Maeda Yuuka (Main Vocals) #**Fukuda Kanon, Ogawa Saki (Minor Vocals) Trivia *This was the first S/mileage single to have an English name. *This is 2nd consecutive time S/mileage recorded a cover for a single. *The members cut their hair short for this single. *It is one of 8 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on S/mileage's official YouTube channel. *This was their lowest selling single until the release of Koi ni Booing Buu! Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 22,831 Videos スマイレージ 「ショートカット」 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Short Cut Dance Shot Ver. スマイレージ 「ショートカット」 (Image Scene Ver.)|Short Cut Image Scene Ver. スマイレージ 「ショートカット」 (salon dream Ver.)|Short Cut Salon dream Ver. スマイレージ 「ショートカット」 (Close-up Ver.)|Short Cut Close-Up Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net **Event V: S/mileage (archive) **Remix: S/mileage (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Short Cut, Otome Pasta ni Kandou, Panya-san no Arubaito cs:Short Cut ja:ショートカット Category:ANGERME Singles Category:2011 Singles Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:English Name Single Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:2011 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:2011 Event Vs Category:Digital Singles